Challenges in asset-intensive industries include maintaining availability of physical assets such as, for example, vehicles, while keeping maintenance costs low. Most vehicular equipment vendors publish a maintenance schedule based on a static pre-established standard working environment, which may not apply to a particular vehicle owner and/or user. Consequently, such an approach commonly does not result in satisfactory performance as measured according to a given user's objectives.
Accordingly, a need exists for techniques for monitoring vehicles utilizing different sources of data to optimize the tradeoff between scheduled replacement costs and unscheduled breakdown costs.